


He Was There

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Harry Potter fanart photo manipulation style. Buffy/Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was There

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

**Bunny**

****Not a full fledged bunny ... more a simple idea. After Buffy is brought back she's not completely right; we know this, but what if she called for help? Buffy calls for Sirius and he comes for her. What would the magical world think of Buffy and what would the Scoobies think of Sirius? The choice is yours of when Buffy met Sirius. Also up to you is what happens after Sirius comes for Buffy. Does he rip the Scoobs a new one and take Buffy back with him? Do they put up a fight? Is Dumbledore manipulative and has plans to use the Slayer? Can Sirius protect her, fragile as she is, from everyone in the magical world??

**Light Sepia**

**Light Black & White**

**A More Dramatic Black & White**

**  
**


End file.
